


Keith x Reader

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: A/N: Hello! This was one of my first requests to write for Voltron, so Keith is maybe slightly ooc. And sorry if the plot isn't good, this came to my mind and I ran with it.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Reader, Keith/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Keith x Reader

' _Where are they?'_

Keith had managed to lost sight of his s/o during this party Allura decided to throw. You had excused yourself to use the bathroom and that had been well over half an hour. He had been trying to politely mingle with the guests that attended, while he awaited your return.

He finally found you, talking to some male alien. Keith was seething with jealousy watching the alien flirt with his s/o. The male touched your arm and Keith had enough. Screw being polite, nobody puts their hands on his s/o.

Stomping over to them, Keith wrap his arm protectively over his s/o shoulder.

"Hey, babe, I was looking for you." Keith spoke, pulling you closer, glaring.

The other male looked confused and slightly scared that he was interrupted. Deciding that he didn't want to deal with Keith the alien scurried away. You looked up at Keith a look of relief on your face. You didn't think that man would ever stop talking to you. All you wanted to do was get back to your boyfriend.

"Sorry-"

Keith didn't give you time to finish your apology, dragging you away from party, holding your hand tightly in his, as though you were going to run off.

"Keith, slow down." You said breathlessly, trying to keep up with him.

He finally stopped at his room the door sliding open, he pulled you inside.

Keith caught you off guard, kissing you, cupping your jaw in his hands. Pulling back Keith brushed his lips over your forehead.

"You didn't have to be jealous I only got eyes for you," You said softly, realizing all his actions pointed towards being jealous. You knew that Keith was insecure about himself and your relationship. But you didn't want anyone else. Keith was all you needed.


End file.
